


The Consequence of Choice

by kiterious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild torture, Rated T To Be Safe, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiterious/pseuds/kiterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thaddeus stops by Gadreel's cell for a quick... visit.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"So tell me, Gadreel," Thaddeus started, running a hand along Gadreel's arm. "Do you want me to tell you what your precious humans have been doing with their </em>'free will'<em>?"</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence of Choice

"So. Free will, hm?"

That was Thaddeus' greeting when the young guard slipped into the former guardian's cell.

"That's why you did it, right? Let Lucifer into the Garden, I mean. You did it to give your humans a little... let's call it a gift, for now."

It wasn't a question, and if Gadreel denied any of it Thaddeus would go on as though he hadn't spoken at all. So he didn't.

"I was just wondering," Thaddeus said. He raised his arms in the air in mock surrender, as though he cared whether or not he offended his prisoner. He cared about Gadreel's feelings about as much as he cared just how intrusively close he was getting as he slid onto the bench next to him.

"You see, I hear stories. I don't spend all my time here with you, after all. Unlike you, I actually get to leave. Mingle with the others a little. Perks of being me instead of you."

The comment had the intended effect, though Gadreel tried not to show how much it bothered him that Thaddeus could get out. Already, Gadreel was forgetting what out even meant. How fortunate he had Thaddeus to remind hm, he mused bitterly.

"Anyways I hear stories. So tell me, Gadreel," Thaddeus started, running a hand along Gadreel's arm. "Do you want to hear what your precious humans have been doing with their _'free will'_?"

It was the guard's new favourite game, playing like he was friends with his young prisoner. Specifically with gentle touching like this. He knew how much Gadreel longed for the touch of another, and he was only too happy to turn this desire against him.

"Don't you want to know the stories, Gadreel?" he asked, almost whispering in said angel's ear. "You gave the little mud monkeys the ability to choose. Don't you want to know what they're choosing?"

Thaddeus' face burst into a grin, his tone almost ecstatic.

_"Murder."_

No one should ever say that word in such a cheerful tone, Gadreel noted with disgust, though his own expression remained unchanged.

"Cain-- I told you about Cain and Abel, right? Eve's brats," Thaddeus explained, fingers still running lightly over the older angel's scars. "Well Cain took the jawbone of one of your precious little animals... and _plunged it into his brother's heart."_

Soft, mockingly gentle hands were replaced suddenly by a sharp rock shoved through Gadreel's chest. Gadreel couldn't stop a scream from bursting through his lips at the abruptness of the pain. The stone felt hot inside his skin, boiling his insides and burning his grace. It felt almost like...

"Scorched it with Holy Fire," Thaddeus explained with a hint of pride that made Gadreel sick.

He bit down hard, screams dying into muffled whimpers as Thaddeus pulled the rock from his chest with a painful slowness, making sure to tear a chunk of his skin on the way out.

"I would use an angel blade, give you the full experience of dying like Abel did-- because of you." Thaddeus stopped to watch for a reaction. He got nothing. "But we can't have you dying on us, now can we?" he continued with a grin.

"So I'll tell you what. You're going to stay here-- forever. And i'm going to come by and tell you every time the humans use free will for something horrible. Just to show you how much of a fuck up you really are. Every time they _choose_ to hurt each other, I hurt you. Sound fair?"

Gadreel said nothing.

"See you soon then, Gadreel."


End file.
